


An Interpretation of Luxu's Reports

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Castle Oblivion, Exposition, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Interpretation, Keyblade Graveyard, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Secret Reports, Speculation, The Keyblade War, Time Travel, a lot going on, lore dump, whoo wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: [UPDATED WITH NEW THEORIES!]My take on the three secret reports written by Luxu/Braig/Xigbar from KH3. This is a slightly more factual piece, but with a healthy amount of my own opinions sprinkled here and there. Basically boiling it down so my dumb idiot monkey brain can understand it. Honestly this is more for me than anyone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Secret Report 11:

_ I have seen it through; the Keyblade War exactly as written on the Lost Page. Now, the Keyblade the Master entrusted to me must be bequeathed to another. Five Union leaders have been chosen from the surviving Dandelions. I will pass the Keyblade to one of them, and then continue watching the future unfold. _

_ Yet, it seems someone has pulled the old switcheroo. One of the Five is an imposter, someone the Master did not choose. They represent a virus in the program he so carefully wrote. _

_ The virus has begun a strange undertaking: a reckless plot to allow the Five to escape into another worldline. Surely such a thing can't be possible? We're talking about the same trick that allowed the Dandelions to transfer to other worldlines after the Keyblade War. But these children are no Masters. They haven't the means...unless, of course, a certain lady of magic summoned here from the future knows more than I do. _

_ The whole Union leader thing was supposed to be by the books. Are these new events just another phase in the Master's grand plan? _

Five of Ava’s Dandelions are chosen to be new Union leaders. Luxu passes No Name to one of them. The traitor Gula’s lost page talks about is one of these five, though it’s not clear which. These new Union leaders are (to my knowledge) Ventus, Brain, Lauriam, Ephemer, and Skuld. 

This report also introduces a little bit of time travel. If I understand it correctly, the Five transferred to a different timeline after the Keyblade war. (Also they apparently did this with the help of some magic lady?? If you know please… enlighten me.)

Secret Report 12:

_ Even on a worldline with no Keyblade War, peace is but a dream. In the absence of us and our Master, a "darkness" arrived—one that shall surely lead the World to yet another demise. _

_ Amid the chaos, I bequeathed my Keyblade to one of the Union leaders, just as the Master instructed. I watched as the Five were sent to another worldline—at no small cost—ensuring the line of Keyblade wielders will live on. And now, Keybladeless, I must depart this land to fulfill my final task. This means casting my own body aside and sojourning my heart in vessel after vessel—as many as it takes. _

_ But I will continue gazing upon each passing era, one unto the next. In time, be it years or decades, centuries or millennia, I will meet the Five once more. _

_ Somewhere in this cyclical history of bequeathings, a chosen one will appear and reenact the Keyblade War. When this scapegoat arrives and takes my Keyblade in hand, this will be the time to take the stage and finish my role. _

_ The Lost Masters will awaken. _

Luxu foreshadows the second Keyblade war. He bequeathes No Name to one of the new Union leaders -again, not sure who- and explains that the Five were sent to a timeline where the first Keyblade war didn’t happen (though they obviously have knowledge of it since this is the surviving timeline.) Luxu now accepts that he must possess whoever he needs to watch over No Name, implying that he used several vessels, not just Braig/Xigbar. 

At this point, Luxu knows someone in his lineage will be curious enough to form the χblade and restart the Keyblade war. After this person (Xehanort) dies, he’ll finish his role- whatever the thing with the Black Box is.

Secret Report 13:

_ It seems this body, this name will be my last. The lives I have lived over the ages could fill volumes, but for now, I must focus on what matters most. _

_ The Keyblade has been successfully passed down, generation to generation, and it seems a Keyblade Master devoted to the darkness may finally arise. Until now, I have watched over the course of events from a distance. Perhaps the time has come to intervene. I need only play the role of a fool desirous of the Keyblade's power. I will don the mask of his ally in order to keep watch over my Keyblade from close by. _

_ The Gazing Eye: a Keyblade forged from the eye of the Master of Masters. He passed it to me, as I have to others, and through it he can see the future—all that will ever come to pass. Spanning the ages in body after body, life after life, my task has been to keep vigil over the Eye as it passes from hand to hand. It has been a long time. Longer than I can express. _

_ But now at last the Keyblade War has begun, and Kingdom Hearts will open—a true and complete Kingdom Hearts, born of the clash between darkness and light. I will soon be reunited with my old companions, and in that moment my long vigil will reach its end. He will return... _

Luxu (now Braig) realizes that Xehanort is the one. He disregards his past lives. Braig accepts that to watch over No Name, he needs to act like a clown that just wants that sweet ancient keyblade.

Braig seems… melancholy. Tired. Worn out. But the promise of Kingdom Hearts keeps him going, to see his friends again, and awaken the Master of Masters.

And that’s that! Just kidding! We’re going through the very cool,  _ very epic _ reports from 358/2 days! 

Day 71:

_ Saïx had a hand in what went down at Castle Oblivion - well, more like a whole arm. Which means Axel was in on it as well. It's a fact that  _ [ _ Xemnas _ ](https://www.khwiki.com/Xemnas) _ ordered Axel to take out the traitors, orders which went through Saïx. No specific names were given, but naturally Xemnas knew who the turncoats were right from the get-go. _

This one is pretty straight forward. Just talking about Axel being an assassin, blah blah blah.

Day 117: 

_ Roxas is maturing at an impressive rate. His face, the way he handles the Keyblade, it's all exactly the same. _

_ The worlds seem so divided and alone, but there's always that steady thread there to connect them. And we Nobodies can never escape the things we did as humans. So it goes. _

  
Xigbar likens Roxas to Ventus, maybe? He reflects on what he did as Braig. I dunno. This one’s weird and vague.

Day 256:

_ Xion's disappearance is fascinating. If she really is breaking from our control, it's a sign of her approaching the essence of the hero. It seems Saïx doesn't truly "see" her. I'm curious to know how she appears to the others. I see her as...him _ _ , though I suspect that Xemnas sees entirely something else in her. _

Xigbar talks about how Saix only sees Xion as a replica body. Xigbar sees her as Ventus, but he wonders how everyone else sees her. Also talks about her getting more powerful.

Day 296:

_ None of us really know everything that's going on in Castle Oblivion. Some rooms even Xemnas doesn't know about. Not many are even aware that Xion was born there. I wonder if the truth about that place will ever surface. _

Yeah, not a whole lot to dissect here. It gives a little insight into Xigbar knowing the origins of Castle Oblivion (and possibly of Ventus sleeping inside.)

Day 355:

_ The gears of Xemnas' plans have begun to spin wild since the loss of half our membership at Castle Oblivion _ _. The results are there, but can this state of affairs fairly be called a success? If Kingdom Hearts can be said to possess a mind of its own, it is surely rejecting Xemnas - no, rejecting Xehanort _ _. Roxas left the Organization today. _

Honestly, this is something we don’t often see from Xigbar. He talks about the results of Sora losing his memories, but states that losing half of the Organization left them in bad shape. I don’t fully comprehend the part about Kingdom Hearts. Probably something about Light and Purity or something. I find it interesting that he comments on Roxas leaving. Part of me thinks that it’s sentiment, but part of me thinks it’s Luxu’s descriptive tendencies shining through.


	2. Revisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after reading a whole bunch more of the wiki and watching countless lore videos (huge thanks to The Secret Reports on YouTube, seriously, those videos helped a ton.) I’ve decided to come back and clear a couple things up that I wasn’t sure about when I first wrote this.

Let’s go down the list, one by one.

  
First is Secret Report 11. I mentioned the new Union leaders, but what I didn’t mention is Darkness. Darkness is speculated to be Ava, so I’ll be referring to her as such. She brings back Maleficent (the “magic lady”) to the time of Union X, who in turn saves the Dandelions. Also mentioned in this report is a traitor, which could refer to either Ava or one of the new Union leaders. (Again, a lot of speculation on the traitor at this moment in time, but many believe it’s Brain.  [ Here’s ](https://youtu.be/QAxKMsHqd7E) a link to a video that can explain it better than me.)

Most of Secret Report 12’s interpretation was correct, except I failed to mention that Luxu talks about “Darkness” again (Ava.) Luxu also seems to think that Ava will be with the other four masters when he awakens them in KH3, since he says “The Five” numerous times.

Secret Report 13 is very straight forward and no further investigation is needed.

Xigbar’s Reports in 358/2 days aren’t very heavy, lore-wise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made sense, I'm not very well versed in Organization riddle speak.
> 
> A/N 3/3/20  
> I just fixed some issues I had with this one in the next chapter. Please keep reading!


End file.
